Kill No Longer
by UnConcious-Rain
Summary: Kagome has a new friend, can Kagome help now that InuYasha' no longer her prince in shining armor. Wait a minute he did what to Kagome ! Will they forgive each other while the mysterious friend falls deeper into her depression
1. What!

She was walking down a path of sadness, hate, and the feeling she was always gonna be alone. She didn't care, at least that's what she thought. She never let her thoughts evade her senses surrounding her not until she met her. Why, she thought, why did I become her friend why didn't I kill her and feel no remorse. Her father taught her never to feel weakness, what was it about that girl?  
  
Kagome walked and walked and walked until she could walk no more and walked some more. She soon found her self at a hot spring nursing her bruised feet. Tears were streaming down her face unable to control it when she heard the bushes rumble. All she saw was a blur of blackness. She found herself pinned down under a body with her wrists up above her. This thing, whatever it was, was rubbing its fangs on her neck. She heard a low growl escape from it as it jumped back in a cartwheel and landed perfectly on it's feet.  
  
"Nothing but a filthy human," it sneered. Kagome looked at it. From the moonlight reflected by the hot spring she could tell it was a girl. She looked around 18 or 19 years old. She was wearing something that looked like Sango's demon slayer out fit without the armor. It stopped 4 inches above black boots. She would've looked perfectly normal if she didn't have dog ears perched on her head and braids covering where her human ears would've been. Behind her three long fluffy white tails were flicking around. She turned around and walked away with her hands on her hips, tails swinging in the slight breeze. Kagome laid down at the edge of the hot spring crying herself to sleep. She didn't think about anything, she wanted to die. The last thing she remembered were those long, billowing tails fading from view.  
  
Kagome woke up from the harsh rays of the sun beaming down on her. She got up and bathed, it almost calmed her down but failed when she remembered. She dried herself off and walked until she found a village. The streets were empty except for those who ran past her. She thought about running but curiosity got the best of her. She walked until she got to the middle of the city when she saw it. It was a huge bear demon, it had several gashes and scrapes like it had been in a battle. Just then a black blur filled her sight as she made out what seemed to be the girl from last night. She saw her raise her claws and striked as the bear disappeared leaving a huge pile of dust. The people who decided to stay walked out of their huts and ran to praise the demon for her victory.  
  
Kagome ran to her, not knowing why, hoping to know when she got there.  
  
"How can we ever repay your for the safety of our village," the lord of the land said, "If that is even possible."  
  
The girl turned looking at her fingers and started licking the demon blood from them. "I want a pig, a big pig." She replied, cracking her knuckles emphasizing her words making her look menacing and evil. She sucked on her thumb and winked at him and the villagers, "Or you could end up like that pathetic excuse for a demon." This caused the villagers to panic looking for the biggest pig anyone of them owned. They brought her one that weighed about 200 pounds. She sniffed and gave a creepy haunting smile. She knelt down on one knee and snapped the pigs neck in one sharp blow. The villagers stepped back murmuring how effortlessly she killed that pig. She picked it up and threw it around her shoulders like a scarf.  
  
The villagers ran as she flexed her claws as though she was going to strike. Kagome's stomach rumbled as the demon walked past the village borders.  
  
She had walked to almost everyone's house and knocked on their door. After getting no response she decided to follow the demon. She found her about 2 miles from the village "pigging" out on the new pig. Her face was covered in blood from the pig. She watched as she ripped one of the hind legs of and bit a huge chunk off with her teeth as she looked over at Kagome  
  
"Wanna be dessert," she said, tauntingly. "You're kinda scrawny, though. Kagome stood her ground as the demon walked up to her, licking the blood from her face. Kagome looked her right in her eyes. She tried to show no fear, looking into those haunting green orbs. She sniffed as she felt another set of tears coming. She poked her chest out and demanded herself not to cry. She stiffened her legs to keep from running. The demon shook her long mane of hair which happened to be a dark bluish black. Her ears were white like her tails. She thought about what happened between her and InuYasha.  
  
"Go ahead and eat me if you want," she said bravely, though her knees were shaking.  
  
The demon sniffed and smelt her fear coming off in waves. She couldn't see fear in her eyes or on her face. She slowed her breathing so she could feel the level of this human's power. She laughed and said, "You're too scrawny."  
  
Kagome's face went blood red, what was she thinking. What if she had accepted her offer. She let out a sigh as the demon backed off and went to eating the pig. Kagome's stomach growled even more as she remembered how long it has been since she last ate. Three days. "Umm," she said as the demon looked up, "May I have some."  
  
The demons ears twitched. She cocked her head to the side and look at her. She thought for a moment and then shrugged. She waved her hand around the pig , with a "whatever" kind if look on her face. She thought for a moment as she pulled out an army knife. Which would be the juiciest part ? She cut one of the hind quarters out, remembering a map of an anatomy of a pig. She wrapped it in a towel as she started to make a fire. The demon watched the young girl attentively. Why were humans so strange ? she shook the question out of her head and continued to eat the pig. By the time she was done Kagome was sleeping, and whistling slightly. The demons ears swiveled around trying to ignore that sound. Stupid dog blood she said as she took the chance to run from this weird human.  
  
Kagome awoke to nothingness. The sun was beaming down on her face, making it feel hotter than it actually was. Kagome looked around to see if the demon girl was anywhere near her. Nope , she sighed. She got up and packed her utensils that she used last night. She started to walk. She seemed to always be walking, never knowing her true destination. She walked with her eyes closed hoping that she would cross paths with a murderer and find her a good unsuspecting victim. That is , until she tripped over something. She cursed at herself as she felt her left cheek in something wet. She opened her eyes and saw that is was blood. She looked back and saw the demon. She was whimpering. Kagome rolled her over to see her covered in her own blood. Her white ears and tails were tainted by a never ending pool of red life seeping from her body. ( A/N – that's pretty deep huh).  
  
Kagome picked her up and half carried her to a lake she found about a mile into the woods. She laid her on a mattress of leaves as she left to get herbs to stop the infections that were eating their way into her body.  
  
When Kagome returned she found the demon resting against the tree whimpering as she licked at the wounds that her tongue was able to reach.  
  
"What do you think you are doing," Kagome screamed, causing the demon's ears flat on her head. "You are hurt so lay down." She pointed to the leaves as the demon walked over to the leaves reluctantly. Kagome could see she was limping slightly. She turned her back to the demon, hoping the demon didn't attack. She could sense the look of hatred coming from the demon behind her. She sighed and turned around to tend to her wounds. She ignored those glaring green eyes. When they started to grow weary she started to work on her mid- section. It looked as though someone had stuck a sword through her abdomen and twisted. The demon didn't seem to care so it must not have hit any organs at all.  
  
She rolled her over so that she was laying on her stomach. She was done in about 2 hours. Every time she touched her she whimpered. She sounded like a little puppy wanting its ears scratched. That gave Kagome an idea. She rubbed the base of her ears lightly, her tails twitched lightly. She grabbed both of the little dog ears as all 3 tails started wagging crazily. Kagome let out a loud laugh as the ears twitched from her grip and she heard a low growl that sounded close to a purr as she ducked her head between knees.  
  
The demon rolled over as her tails shot from under the weight. Whew , Kagome thought, that was close.  
  
"Human" she heard a voice growl, "ever touch my ears again and I will eat you."  
  
Kagome laughed and said mockingly, "You purred." She heard a growl of embarrassment come from her as she pulled her tails over her face.  
  
"So, human, where are you going."  
  
"First of all my name is Higurashi Kagome, and I have no idea," Kagome thought, "Would it be ok if I went with you? I can protect myself, if I have a quiver full of arrows and a bow."  
  
"My name is Kimi, most people call me Blade anyway, If you think I know where I'm going, you're wrong. I've been walking around Japan since I was 12 years old." She turned so she was on her back looking at Kagome, "How old are you anyway? I'm not going to be walking around with some little kid."  
  
"I'm 15 and what are you anyway, 18,19?"  
  
"Uhh, no I'm 16."  
  
Blade fiddled with her bandages. She sighed and rolled over to get some sleep. Kagome did the same as she wondered why she had looked so sad when she talked about how old she had been when she was walking and where. Maybe she's not even her, she could be a lost spirit, looking for eternal rest. Nah, Kagome thought, she had seen that blood, it had been on her face.  
  
She thought about it a little more as the moon hid behind some clouds. She looked at the demon as her face glistened as tears ran down her face. Who cries when they're sleeping. Kagome fell into a deep slumber thinking about the lost spirit searching for peace.  
  
So what do ya think is it good. I am 13 and its rare that I even type at all but I managed to write this for you so please could you just give me one little review please :: twiddles fingers:: pweeeeeez I'm beggin'. :: looks away innocently:: 9.9 ( you can click it now)


	2. Friends!

Chapter 2: Friends?!?!

Kagome awoke to see a very angry demon standing over her. Kagome waited for her eyes to come into focus as the demon growled ferociously.  
  
"Human, do you know how long you have been sleeping," She said , growling the words, baring her teeth. "I had to watch your fucking ass sleep for 4 fucking hours."  
  
"You could've left me here," Kagome said, coming out of mental stupor. " It's not like you care I'm just a filthy human to you."  
  
"You're right you are one, but I had to know. Why did you help me? Most humans and demons would've left me for dead." She whispered the end, hurt. "You must want something in return."  
  
Kagome looked into her green eyes as if reading her mind. She traveled alone since she was 12. 'She must be so lonely', Kagome thought . In her eyes she could see betrayal, pain, fear, and sadness seeping out on tears of desire for companionship.( A/N- pretty deep). "Do you have any friends," Kagome asked, wishing she could take it back.  
  
"No, no I don't," she said, painfully. "I don't need them anyway," she reassured herself.  
  
"Well, I want you to be my friend, that is why I helped you." Blade stared at Kagome's request and thought it over mentally as Kagome added, " And you will not call me 'human' to get my attention. My name is Kagome , Ka-go-me."  
  
"Ok ." she said, holding back the pain and joy from her voice though her eyes told her secrets.( A/N- that's deep too)  
  
They had been walking for sometime and Kagome was getting tired. Blade sensing her fatigue stopped in her tracks making Kagome run into her back. "Hum- Kagome," she said, annoyed, "you can rest here ,if you want." Thankful Kagome got out a cushion and sat on the ground and yawned. Blade blew a stream of air upwards to her bangs making them float for a moment as she sat down across from Kagome.  
  
"Why were you out her alone. It's dangerous for females, especially humans to wander out here. It is mating season, ya know ."  
  
Kagome sat there shocked. Blade raised her eyebrow at her state of ( what's the word shock, suprisation. . . that's not a word ummm oh well I'll use shocked) shock. "Sorry," Kagome said, shaking off the look of stupidity of her face, "You don't seem like the one to start a conversation. I don't wanna talk about it. Why are you out here, anyway."  
  
She lowered her eyebrow and got up annoyed. "I got tired of my friends and family."  
  
" So you did have friends, what were they like. I bet they were nice. No, if they made you mad they must have been really horrible."  
  
Kagome's statement struck a nerve somewhere inside Blade's head. She raised her claws high as they floated down and scraped Kagome's pure white cheek. Kagome let out a squeak of pain as red pain washed down her face.( A/N- deep [ I'm gonna stop saying this now its annoying]). Blade stood in horror at what she had done. 'Again' she thought, ' I hurt another friend.  
  
She walked over to Kagome and set by her the cheek she released her wrath on. She removed the hand as Kagome struggled against her grasp, not knowing if she hurt it again. Blade muttered her apologies in a very sympathetic tone. She sniffed the blood as she took her tongue and it over the scratches. She licked the blood seeping from her face, disinfecting her slashes. When it was done she stepped back as Kagome fell over rubbing her cheek. She sighed inwardly as her hand came back clean.  
  
"I thought you were a blood sucker," she said staring at her hand. She blushed as she looked at Blade, just standing there with a sad smile and tears streaming down her face. "That's what Mitsuki said the first time I met her."  
  
Kagome looked at her , she was sad yet so beautiful. " I'm sorry I said that about your friends, I had no right."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sorry I hit you. They were nice to me, even when they knew what I was." Kagome stared at her with questioning eyes, not knowing whether to ask or not. Before she could gather her thoughts, Blade let out a sigh of annoyance.  
  
"Human, are you ready," she said, with a slight note of tenseness ( is that a word). Kagome ignored her comment, by humming a nameless tune. " Fine, Ka-go-me, lets go."  
  
"Ok ," Kagome blushed, "hold on a sec." She ran into the forest. She had just remembered that she was on her period. She had felt a major cramp rush over lower body. She did what she had to do ( im childish sorry) and walked over to Blade with a major blush. ' I wonder if she can tell,' Kagome thought, ' should she be able I mean she is female. Don't only men know this kind of stuff.'  
  
"Jeez Kagome," Blade said, "We're walking around in a forest with a bunch of lust filled demons and you have to be in heat." She crouched down in front as Kagome stared in disbelief. "Hop on."  
  
"No way," she yelled, embarrassed.  
  
"Get the fuck on human or I'll leave you here." Kagome hesitantly got on her back.  
  
Kagome gripped her shoulders, hard. She ran faster than Inu Yasha , much faster. InuYasha soared through the air, taking in all the scenery. She ran so fast that everything just seemed to blur in the vision, whether the rider and the runner, it doesn't matter. This blurred vision bothered Kagome especially didn't like it when they were closing off on a large green and brown thing ahead. She closed her eyes as Blade run up to the top of the tree.  
  
She stopped abruptly making Kagome slam into her. She dropped her on the branch as she shook her many tails briskly, shaking off invisible dust. She walked to the end of the skinny part of the branch without so much as a stumble or the urge to hold out her arms in support.  
  
"You're so lucky to be able to walk that." Blade ignored her comment as she shook her tails even more as she sniffed the air. "Shit, it's a full moon. I have to go to Mitsuki's," Kagome heard the words drift backwards to her, not moving for the fear of falling.  
  
Blade looked over the immense forest that lay beneath her. She searched with her ears and her eyes. She was looking for her friend, her only friend that she told no one about..


End file.
